Ultraman Zero vs Dark Kogaxion by UltraRae78 and dragonejt
by dragonejt
Summary: This time, the newly life-transformed Ultraman Kogaxion becomes Dark Kogaxion again, and Zero tries to stop him. Co-op fanfiction story by both dragonejt and UltraRae78! Please rate and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Context:** _As you may all know, UltraRae78 and dragonejt are both great Ultraman fan fiction writers. This time, we have written a story together, spun off from the fanfiction stories Zero's Rookie (UltraRae78) and The Story of Dark Kogaxion: Son of Dark Zagi and Kamila (dragonejt). Hope you enjoy! (This story may contain events that may be confusing if you have not read UltraRae78's story Zero's Rookie and dragonejt's story Dark Kogaxion yet.)_

It was a beautiful day in the Land of Light. Everyone was enjoying the view. However, deep in space, Zagian Energy began to flow to a single spot, like a vortex: The Power Core of Dark Zagi. When all the Zagian Energy finished flowing, Dark Zagi revived. He stood up, and muttered, "Traitor to my empire, traitor to me! I will eliminate and completely destroy you, my son, Dark Kogaxion!" With that, he set off for the planet Arb, where Dark Kogaxion was currently stationed.

Dark Kogaxion was having a beautiful day on the Planet Arb. Before going to station there, Ultraman Hikari told him all about Arb and the mysterious crystalline life forms that inhabited it. So far, he was enjoying talking to those crystalline life forms that Hikari was talking about. Suddenly, he saw a dark cloud approach from the horizon, and he instantly knew who it was: his father. He prepared to battle with Dark Zagi and to defend the planet Arb at all costs. He got into his battle stance and was preparing a Morium Cross Shoot. He then shot at the dark

cloud that Dark Zagi was in. However, the cloud easily dodged the shoot, and all Morium Cross Shoots after it. Dark Kogaxion thought his father would land, so he was preparing a forbidden burst. However, the cloud directly seeped into his heart. Instantly, he felt his body taken control of. He tried to resist, but Dark Zagi's rage held much more power. With that, Dark Kogaxion became a shell, a powerful shell, in Dark Zagi inhabited.


	2. Chapter 2

Ultraman Zero,was filled with great relief as he flew from the Land of Light with great speed. It felt good for him to finally leave and be free for awhile. Zero, liked the Land of Light very much, but he hated being confined there. Since, that's what his father, Seven, made him do, ever since his painful episode with Alien Bat. It took place over two months ago and Zeros father didn't let him leave M78 even once, because he wanted to make sure that all his injuries had completely healed before he would once again put himself in danger. Zero, knew that his father was full of good intentions and only wanted to protect him, but it almost killed him not being able to do anything fun,and have to remain bored out of his mind for so long. Zero, always did see his dad as far too overprotective.

However, today, Ultraseven finally gave in to his sons constant pleading and gave him permission to leave the planet for a short while, emphasizing the word "short." This enthrilled Zero as he went shooting off into space.

Nebula M78, quickly vanished into the distance as Zero traveled deeper into space. He wasn't sure where he was going yet, but almost anywhere would do, as long as it wasn't the Land of

Light. He was hoping to find some place with a little excitement, since he could certainly use some. As he flew through the galaxy, he spotted the planet of Ultraman king. After giving it some thought, Zero decided that it was as good as any place and entered the planet's atmosphere.

Once landing on the surface, Zero took a moment to look around the seemingly peaceful place, before he began to train. He stopped soon after when he was greeted by none other than Ultraman king.

"It's been a long time Zero. Welcome."

"Thank you, sir," said Zero, giving a respectful bow."I hope you don't mind my training here, but I just had to get away from home for awhile."

"No, not at all. In fact, maybe it's just as well that you came here."

"What do you mean?" asked Zero, confused.

"Do you know Ultraman Kogaxion?"

Zero paused at the question, but then answered, "Well, not personally, but I've heard of him. Isn't he the son of Ultraman Noa?"

"Yes, Noa is his adoptive father, which is why I need you Zero to go see Ultraman Noa."

"What for?" Zero asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"I fear that Ultraman Kogaxion may be in terrible trouble. Something that could possibly even cost him his soul."

"What do you want me to do?" Zero was now becoming very concerned.

"Like I said, go to Ultraman Noa, and find out everything you possibly can about Kogaxion before it's too late. You will then receive further instructions. Now go! Ultraman Zero!"

Without another word, Zero immediately took off for the Land of Light where he knew he would find Ultraman Noa. He was still slightly confused at what Ultaman king had just said, but he hoped that Noa would be able to explain everything.


	3. Chapter 3

The newly-turned Dark Kogaxion rampaged across the planet of Arb, destroying those crystalline life forms. After turning the planet to a wasteland, he flew into space to destroy other species, like the Fantonians.

Ultraman Zero went to Noa's palace in the Land of Light. Seven immediately came to greet him and said, "Wow. I never expected you would actually listen to me." Zero immediately knocked on Noa's door, and the door opened.

"Greetings, high Ultraman Noa. King told me to come here to find out about Ultraman Kogaxion, your adoptive son", said Zero.

"Yes, he was last seen guarding Arb, but a few days ago a few fantonians came to the Land of Light and told us that Ultraman Kogaxion has turned into Dark Kogaxion and is destroying many planets in that galaxy. Please find what is really going on, as I cannot because I have many meetings to attend", said Noa.

"Yes, I will go. Please tell my father that I will set off immediately".

"Yes, I will".

With that, Ultraman Zero flew to Arb, hoping that all the fantonians said were false. However, his hopes were smushed by the fact that instead of green grass all around, there were molten rocks and other signs of destruction. He then flew to the fantonian planet system. When he arrived, he saw similar scenes of destruction. He spoke with a surviving fantonian.

"What happened to Ultraman Kogaxion?", Zero asked.

"Ko-kogaxion came to our planet with a darker state than before his transformation. He shot many Lightning Zagis at our planet, which even before his transformation, he could not do, as that was Dark Zagi's signature weapon", the fantonian said.

"Where did he go?"

"He went to the site of the great universal war."

"The great universal war, where we killed so many monsters, dark ultras and Dark Zagi himself? Why would he go there?", Zero thought. However, trusting what the fantonian said, he set a twinkle way and dove in, arriving near that site of the great universal war. It was there that he found Dark Kogaxion. But in an even darker state than before.


	4. Chapter 4

Zero, took a second to examine Dark kogaxion. He indeed, looked very powerful and would undoubtedly be able to put up a good fight. But, naturally, being filled with confidence, Zero placed his hands on his hips and addressed the now, dark ultra.

"Kogaxion!"

Kogaxion, immediately turned to who was calling his name, and upon seeing Zero, he balls his fist in anger, before yelling, "What are you doing here, Ultraman Zero!?"

Surprised that he knew his name, Zero asked, "You know who I am?"

"Of course! Your that warrior of light, who everyone thinks is perfect in every way!" Kogaxion said in disgust. "But, never mind that. What are you doing here!?"

"I'm here to help you."

"Help me? Ha! Your lying to me, just like every other Ultraman I ever knew! Your not here to help me, your here to destroy me! Well, good luck trying. In my new dark form, I'm stronger than I ever was before! I'm even superior to your strength!"

"Kogaxion, it doesn't have to be this way! Your letting yourself get taken over by evil, but you can stop it if you just try. Your better than this!"

"Shut up!" Kogaxion shouts, as he shoots a blast of darkness at Zero.

Zero, manages to dodge the dark blast, but is then hit by several others shot by Kogaxion. This knocks Zero to the ground, and he quickly rolls out of the way to avoid being struck by Kogaxions fist, which slams into the ground where he was. Zero, then, quickly gets up on one knee, and is about to reach for his eye sluggers, when the dark ultra grabs them, holding them both in place,before taking his fist and delivering a power punch to Zeros face, throwing him back, until he smashes into a large boulder.

Zero, falls forward on to his hands and knees, and looks down to his chest as his color-timer starts to blink red. "How could I have used up my energy so quickly, " Zero thinks to himself, as Kogaxion approaches him, mockingly.

"So, your M78's strongest warrior, huh? I doubt that. And here I was, hoping for an almost equal fight. But, I guess you can't have everything, " Dark Kogaxion said, as he began to gather powerful amounts of darkness in both his hands, and was getting ready to shoot it at Zero, to finish him off.

Thinking of what to do as fast as he could, Zero quickly stood up from the ground, and grabbing his eye sluggers, he placed them both on opposite sides of his chest. Then, gathering all the energy he could muster,and using the Zero twin shoot, he shot a very powerful beam through the eye sluggers on his chest, hitting Dark Kogaxion.

Kogaxion, is momentarily stunned by the powerful beam, and Zero, not wasting anytime, runs up to him, and moving behind him, raps both arms around him, locking him in a tight grip. Zero, then, caused himself to start giving off light, which he attempts to use to purify Dark Kogaxion, a technique similar to that of what he did to Mirror Knight, when he was corrupted by Belial. However, it was not as effective in this case. When Dark Kogaxion realized what the light ultra was trying to do, he gathered all his darkness, and shot it off at one time, breaking Zeros hold on him and knocking him far back, on to the ground.

Kogaxion, turned to look at the Ultra, who's color-timer was now blinking extremely fast, and crossing his arms said, "Did you truly think it would be that easy?" He then prepared to shoot one last beam of darkness to finally finish off the weakened Ultra.


	5. Chapter 5

Ultraman Zero finally recognized that the fantonian was right; this was not the normal Kogaxion, even for a Dark Ultra. For one, the new Dark Kogaxion could use many Zagian Energy moves , unlike the regular Dark Kogaxion. He quickly dodge out of the way of Dark Kogaxion's Zagian Ray, which he could normally not do; he could usually only fire a Morium Cross Shoot. Zero then faced Dark Kogaxion, ready for battle.

Dark Kogaxion's soul was aware of every move his shell made, but was powerless to stop Dark Zagi. He sighed with relief ater seeing that Zero had dodged to Zagian Ray. However, at just this moment, Dark Zagi commanded his shell to perform the Zagi Gravity attack, which hit Zero head-on. Zero's color timer blinked ever faster, and then finally, it stopped. Zero's eyes went dark, and his life force was all gone.

"NOOOOOO!", shouted Kogaxion's soul. However, with Zero's death Kogaxion now held an iron and absolute will for revenge. Before Zagi could command Dark Kogaxion's body to destory Zero's dead body completely, however, a new change came over both Kogaxion's soul and body: a new coat of armor that looked like Ultraman Hikari's Armor of Vengeance/Hero's Armor was put upon Kogaxion, except it was completely made up of Arb Crystals with a Victorium Crystal where the color timer once was, and Dark Kogaxion became Ultraman Kogaxion again. Ultraman Kogaxion, now in his new form, also had a light crystal atop his head, like Ultraman Tiga. Dark Zagi was expelled from Ultraman Kogaxion. This was Ultraman Kogaxion's new Crystallion Knight Forme!

Dark Zagi resorted to his old body and became the old Dark Zagi again, ready to face off against this new power. However, since Dark Zagi was not completely restored to his state before the Great Universal War, he was still weak and was finished off with one of Ultraman Kogaxion's Crystallion Bursts. The threat of Dark Zagi had finally ended.

However, this was not the time for rejoicing; the son of the great Ultraseven, Ultraman Zero, had been killed. However, with Ultraman Kogaxion's new form, he used the power of the Arb Crystals to heal and restore Ultraman Zero so that not only was Ultraman Zero healed, he also became Shining Zero with a Noa Aegis. Then, the two set off for the Land of Light. Ultraman Zero's only worry now was that his father would not get too mad with the things that happened recently. "Oh boy", said Zero, "This'll result in another month grounded without Attea".


End file.
